


Perfection is Possible

by TrisB



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Gymnastics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine explained to Savannah that ginger hair clashes with pink, and bought her a mint green leotard instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection is Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bonnie).



> Title from [this commercial](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5NRHIDqZKE) that always makes me cry, so uh, be careful.

  
Savannah grew interested in women's artistic gymnastics during the 2008 Beijing Olympics. Nastia Liukin won the gold medal in the women's all-around event, wearing pink. Savannah turned to Catherine and said, "I want to be like her, Mommy!"

So Catherine enrolled Savannah at the La Cienega School of Gymnastics, in their beginners' tumbling class. Catherine explained to Savannah that ginger hair clashes with pink, and bought her a mint green leotard instead.

Since then, Savannah and John Henry have frequently discussed gymnastics, as well as figure skating, circus acrobatics, and snowboarding. Savannah is interested in them all, although Savannah has been afraid of the mountains since her father died in a mountainous helicopter crash. Catherine explained to Savannah that snowboarding is impossible without snowy mountains, and Savannah cried. Catherine said she was being silly and held Savannah until she stopped. Lying to Savannah is distasteful for Catherine -- what if the girl should grow up not to value the truth?

John Henry is teaching Savannah gymnastics history. He shows her videos of great medal-winning performances, and Savannah is fascinated by Nadia Comăneci. Savannah understands that John Henry is younger than she is, so she chooses to ask Catherine about her memories on the way to tumbling class. "What was it like when you saw Nadia do the first perfect ten, Mommy? Was it like when I saw Nastia?"

"I didn't see it," says Catherine, "I didn't have a television then." That is not a lie.

Savannah is disappointed. Catherine explains to Savannah that the code of points has changed and ten is no longer a good score in women's artistic gymnastics. Savannah knows that. Catherine assures Savannah that given the evolution of sport Nastia Liukin is a greater skilled gymnast than Nadia Comăneci could have been 32 years earlier, which upsets Savannah. Catherine advises Savannah to ask Mr. Ellison what he thought about Nadia Comăneci when he watched the Summer Olympics in 1976. Savannah doesn't want to talk anymore. On her way back to the office, Catherine calls Mr. Ellison and asks him if he can pick up Savannah and watch her until she gets home.

John Henry is still reviewing gymnastics performances when Catherine goes to see him in the basement. "Who is your favorite gymnast, John Henry?" Catherine asks.

"I haven't decided," says John Henry. "There have been many gymnasts with great speed and power, but Savannah's favorite is nearly unparalleled in graceful artistry. She has beautiful form and is tied with Shannon Miller for the most gymnastics medals won by an American in a non-boycotted Olympics. However, there have also been gymnasts of greater aesthetic appeal who have not reached such medal success. It is difficult to assign merit. Who do you like?"

"I don't like any of them," Catherine says.

"I see," says John Henry. "I like lots."

At home Savannah is happy again because she has received a star sticker on her skills poster for successfully completing a backwards somersault. Catherine tells her she is proud. Both of her children are making progress today.


End file.
